popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
All's Fair at the Fair
All's Fair at the Fair is the 151st Popeye cartoon, released by Famous Studios on December 19, 1947. It features Popeye as the protagonist, Bluto the Bravo as an aerialist and main antagonist, Olive Oyl as the love interest, two carny barkers, a champion laying hen, and a prize bull. Plot The cartoon begins with an aerial view of the county fair. The view pans earthward, and we see a banner that reads, "Sensational-Daring Stratosphere Balloon Jump," and hear a barker's voice crying, 'Hiya, hiya, hiya, step right up and meet the man that laughs at death by defying all the existing laws of gravitation! BLUTO the Bravo, who will attempt to ascend..." We see a large crowd gathered, and a man wearing a costume that resembles Superman's becomes discernible on center stage with his arms folded across his brawny chest. The scene cuts to Olive standing in awe of the handsome daredevil, and Popeye looking in the opposite direction at a champion bull. "What a chunk of beef, Olive! What developkment! What eye-tomic energy!!" Popeye's admiration of the show animal apparently echoes Olive's sentiments towards the man onstage, and she adds, "Hubba hubba! Whoo, what a physical phenomenon! Mmmm, that's my meat!" Olive ditches Popeye and approaches the stage. Bluto sees Olive in an alluring stance at the edge of his posing platform and is smitten. As Popeye at last notices that Olive is gone from his side we see her already strolling arm-in-arm with Bluto, who purrs seductively, "How's about me showin' you around the fair, babe?" Popeye barges up and commands, 'Let go of me goil, blimpface," and snaps Olive away. Bluto's teeth rotate to spell out the word "M-A-D." Next we see a series of vignettes where Popeye attempts to take in various attractions with his date and is sabotaged at every turn by his rival. Olive is whacked with a board and becomes entangled in a taffy-pull machine. She gets an egg on her face (which fries with her heated anger) when Popeye innocently interferes with a mislabled poultry exhibition. And she has her teeth knocked out when an unobserved Bluto whacks Popeye's skeet ball pitch back with a baseball bat. Bluto wins her a "genuine diamond 14-kt solid-gold wedding ring," and she leaves Popeye in the lurch as she coos, "C'mon, handsome!" She leans on and clutches Bluto's massive arm as he lures her into his "stratosphere balloon." Unseen, Bluto cuts the tether with a knife, and Olive shrieks with alarm, "Oh, we're going up!" Bluto responds, "How about a little privacy?" and pulls down a shower curtain. What transpires next is largely left to the viewer's imagination. Olive screams for Popeye's help and he climbs the anchor line, but Bluto dispatches him back to earth with a sandbag. As Bluto implausibly pursues her around the circumference of the balloon with a motorcycle, we observe that Popeye has chanced to land in a box of skyrockets marked "Fire Works To-Night. " His pipe ignites the fuse, and he is blown back up to the balloon, interrupting the kiss Bluto was about to plant on Olive. A fight ensues, and from outside the curtain we are able to observe that the balloon is equipped with items that include a reel lawn mower and a cast-iron kitchen stove, both of which are utilized as weapons. The rocket ignites the balloon's wicker passenger basket, and Bluto takes the craft's only parachute and jumps overboard. Popeye tries to stop him but becomes ensnared in its canopy. We see Bluto with a gleeful look on his face use Popeye's head for a speedbag before the scene shifts back to Olive trapped on the disintegrating airship. A brutal finishing punch sends Popeye plummeting to earth and, providentially, through the skylight of a building marked "Spinach Canning Exhibit." An automated device plugs Popeye's mouth full of the vegetable, and his arm instantly develops telescoping biceps that resemble ice-cream scoops. Although Olive is in immediate danger of being burned alive, Popeye's first priority is to punish Bluto, whom he smashes through the skylight of a facility labelled "Hay Bailing sic Demonstration." It is only after Bluto has been subjected to a series of humiliations and is securely knocked unconscious and strapped into a hay bale that Popeye utilizes his trusty test-of-strength pole to catapult himself back skyward. In the final scene, Popeye has rescued Olive from certain death at the last minute. The two float gently back to Earth in a folding chair tied to an umbrella. Gallery Bluto the Fearless.gif External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0149625/ All's Fair at the Fair] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Popeye's Episodes